1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a paper feeding device for feeding paper of different sizes in length and breadth in a longitudinal or lateral direction as one pleases, and more particularly to a paper feeding device with a swivel cassette rotatable to a lateral feed position and a longitudinal feed position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Normally, copiers are provided with a paper feeding device for feeding paper accommodated in a paper cassette. Among the copiers, there is a type which can select by a command of the copier main body whether paper should be fed longitudinally or laterally when paper of different lengths and breadths, such as A4 size and letter size, is used, which is very common, indeed. Here, lateral feed means feeding paper with its one longer side positioned as its top along the paper feeding direction, while longitudinal feed means feeding paper with its one shorter side positioned as its top along the paper feeding direction. Change-over between longitudinal feed and lateral feed is done by turning the swivel cassette to the longitudinal or lateral feed position. The lateral feed position of the swivel cassette is a position of the cassette which enables lateral feed of paper, and the longitudinal feed position is a position of the cassette which enables longitudinal feed of paper. The lateral and longitudinal feed positions of the swivel cassette are 90.degree. apart. This kind of paper feeding device does not require separate cassettes for lateral feed and longitudinal feed, nor does it require the cassette to be changed. This paper feeding device can switch over longitudinal and lateral feed of paper, and therefore, is very convenient.
In a copier with a conventional swivel cassette, when the power switch is turned on or after passage of a fixed time with the copier kept in standby condition, the swivel cassette is turned to a preset feed position to which priority has been given, namely, predetermined on of the longitudinal and lateral feed positions.
Meanwhile, the frequently used feed position differs with the copiers. If the frequently used feed position differs from the priority-given feed position preset in the initial state, when power is turned on or after a certain time has elapsed while the copier was kept in standby position, the cassette is in a feed position used with low frequency. Therefore, if one wishes to use the cassette set in the frequently used position, he has to reset the swivel cassette to that desired feed position though that feed position is used with high frequency. This is very troublesome and reduces the convenience of the copier.